AD-W4
'AD-W4, '''also referred to as '''Ay-Dee, '''is a minor villain in the ''Star Wars Universe. He is the main antagonist of the ''Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu '' comic series. He is a greedy and bloodthirsty mercenary droid who was hired to oversee Separatist operations on Hissrich. History Prior to the Clone Wars, AD-W4 was a droid mercenary who had taken down an unknown number of targets over the course of his life. When the war began, the Separatists occupied Hissrich and he was hired by General Grievous to oversee operations on the planet and accepted it when he was informed that he might kill Jedi while there. While on Hissrich, AD-W4 was informed of the arrival of a small team of Jedi, consisted of Jedi Master Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and Prosset Dibs, and recently promoted Jedi Knight Rissa Mano, when they ambushed one of the droid patrols. As they fought, both combatants criticized their opponent's motivations; Windu regarded the droid's greed as a sign of depravity, whereas AD-W4 viewed the Jedi's beliefs—in particular their commitment to peace—as asinine. The robot mercenary eventually bested Windu for a few seconds and escaped. Upon returning to his base, he attempted to increase his payment by lying to General Grievous about besting and killing Windu. Grievous, however, was not fooled and demanded Windu's lightsaber as proof, which forced AD-W4 to take further action against the Jedi. AD-W4 was soon confronted by Mace Windu a second time. As they fought, Ay-dee attempted to bait Windu by acusing him of hypocrisy, as well as secretly enjoying his new role as a warrior and military leader. Although Ay-Dee managed to briefly overpower and disarm Windu, he was ultimately no match for the Jedi Master's Force abilities and was critically damaged. Windu also rejected Ay-Dee's claims against him, asserting that his virtues were influenced by altruism and the concept of right versus wrong. Realizing that he had lost, AD-W4 detached his head from his body in an attempt to escape, but Windu managed to blow up Ay-Dee's head using the Force, finally putting an end to the droid mercenary. Personality AD-W4 was a ruthless and bloodthirsty droid mercenary who was hired by General Grievous and only accepted the job when he was told he would possibly kill a Jedi. AD-W4 held disdain towards the Jedi Order, believing its members were arrogant in their beliefs and their commitment to peace asinine. He also had a low view of the Separatist battle droids under his command, viewed them as stupid and totally expendable, much like his client Grievous. He was also very sadistic and Grievous said that he had a "flare for the dramatic". He also held a fanatical view of credits and literally worshipped them, believing them to be the true rulers of the galaxy. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Rogues Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Incompetent Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Category:Fanatics Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes